Sonic's Unexpected Journey
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails are transported to Middle-Earth. Soon, they come across Gandalf and go on a quest to defeat Smaug. But some things happen unexpectedly and soon face an evil greater than the dragon. Written with The Chuckinator.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Sonic's Unexpected Journey

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Summoned to Middle-Earth

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sat on the couch as The Hobbit played. Each of them had their attention locked on the screen, unable to tear their eyes from the movie. Shadow was surprisingly dozing off in the chair to their left. Tails was about to say something to him when Sonic noticed a strange purple oval on the screen. It was glowing and growing larger by the second.

"Guys...I think there's something wrong," Sonic said.

Shadow opened one of his eyes. "What's wrong with the screen?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tails said.

The oval turned into a portal and began to suck them in. All four of them tried to resist it, but the gravity pulling them in was too great. They found themselves standing in Middle-Earth in a matter of moments.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

Knuckles frowned. "I believe we are in Middle-Earth."

"That's nice," Shadow said. "Now how do we leave? We don't have time for this."

"I don't think we can, Shads."

Shadow smirked and took out a Chaos Emerald. He focused on the energy held within the emerald before saying: "Chaos Control." A bright light flashed and Shadow vanished from their presence. Shadow appeared inside a mountain. He frowned and looked around; he was still in Middle-Earth.

"Why didn't it work?" he asked himself. "I pictured my house, not some mountain." Shadow growled at the emerald before returning it to where he kept it. with nothing better to do, Shadow began checking out the area. He searched around before coming upon an underground city, and saw a room filled with gold. Shadow's eyes widened at the sheer amount of gold piled up. "I've got to be in someone's treasury," he said. He smirked. Suddenly, a beam from the Chaos Emerald hit him and he screamed in pain. "What the hell?" he snarled. Shadow growled before screaming again. Something was happening to him, he could feel it.

He yelled in pain and doubled over. Shadow could fell himself beginning to transform.

Shadow looked behind himself as he felt wings tear from his back. Falling forward, he held himself up on his hands and knees. Everything seemed to shrink around him as he felt his body painfully grow larger and larger. Scales replaced fur and his hands changed shape as he stared down at them. It was reasonable for him to assume the rest of his body had done the same. After a few painful minutes, Shadow looked around again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they had turned into slits. When the transformation was over, he looked at himself in awe. He'd never given much thought to what he'd look like as something else. Now that he'd seen it, he didn't mind it at all.

"I...transformed into a dragon," he said. "This is awesome." Suddenly, instincts filled his mind and he growled in pain. Shadow looked around, wondering what was causing it. Nothing but the treasure seemed to be in the room. "Maybe it's telling me to go hunt," he muttered.

The dragon let out a roar and flew out of the mountain. Shadow watched the ground beneath him, half letting his new instincts lead him. He landed in the forest and looked around for prey. He could smell something nearby, but he couldn't see whatever it was. Shadow moved forward a few steps, knocking over a few trees with his new body. Shadow saw a deer and growled, then lunged. The deer didn't stand a chance, caught up in his teeth before it had a chance to even try running away. Shadow growled and flew back to the mountain. He groaned in pain as he could feel his mind changing mentally.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself.

He growled in pain and saw memories in his mind. He knew who he was now: Smaug, the one who overtook the Lonely Mountain and made it his own. Shadow nodded. All he had to do was whatever Smaug had been trying to do. Then, maybe he could go home. The dragon growled in pain as his mind changed to Smaug's. Shadow looked around, thinking of what to do next. He saw all this gold and his eyes widened. He had to protect it. Shadow went up next to the gold and looked around. He needed a safe place to watch over the gold from. That way, if anyone came after it, he would be able to attack easily.

The dragon thought about it and buried himself in the gold. Once settling himself, Shadow sighed and went to take a nap. He had to protect the gold, and nothing would stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 2: Starting the Journey

Tails looked at the others after Shadow had vanished.

"You think he's all right?"

"I'm not sure," Sonic said. "Where are we, anyway?"

Neither of the others said anything.

"Maybe we should look for a road?" Tails suggested. "There's bound to be a sign somewhere."

The group nodded, and started walking. They came to a road a few minutes later and started following it. A few minutes later, they came to the Shire.

"The Shire? What do we do now, Sonic?"

"Go to Bilbo's house, of course."

Knuckles raised an eye ridge. "Why would we go there?"

"That's where the adventure started," Sonic said.

"What are we going to say to him?" Tails said. "We're from another world altogether."

Sonic smirked and walked up to Bilbo's house, and saw that Gandalf was already there.

"Sonic?" The others followed close behind him. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Gandalf saw them and spoke.

"You're here, I see." He smiled as he spoke.

Tails and Knuckles exchanged a glance behind Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "How did you think you got here?"

"You summoned us?" Tails asked. Gandalf nodded.

"We are in need of some assistance," he said. Everyone nodded.

"Now come along," he said. Gandalf knocked on the door to Bilbo's house. Bilbo opened the door and they walked inside. The group looked around as Gandalf spoke to Bilbo.

"These people are from a different world," he said. "I have summoned them to help."

"Help with what?" Bilbo asked.

"With a quest I am planning," he said.

Bilbo stared at Gandalf. Realization lit his face and he shook his head.

"No. I am not going anywhere," he said.

Gandalf sighed and told him what the quest was about. Bilbo stood, arms crossed, and thought about it.

"These people you summoned are surely enough help. Why else would you have summoned them?"

Gandalf nodded and looked at Sonic. He knew to expect that from the hobbit. "Where is Shadow? I summoned him also."

"He tried to use the Chaos Emerald to leave," Sonic said. "We don't know where he is."

Gandalf closed his eyes, trying to sense where Shadow was. A frown came onto his face. When he opened his eyes again, he was worried.

"He's at Lonely Mountain," he said. "I don't think he's himself anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Gandalf concentrated again. He sighed.

"I believe your friend has become Smaug."

Everyone gasped in horror, even Bilbo. Knuckles shook his head.

"Figures Shadow would become the very thing we're against," he said.

Sonic sighed and nodded. "We have to stop him now," he said. "Where are the dwarves?" He asked Gandalf.

Gandalf thought about it before answering.

"I told them to meet us at the Prancing Pony," he said. "We should leave soon." The others nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Bilbo nodded. "I'm quite sure," he said.

They nodded, and started off towards Bree. It took them a while to get there and make their way to the Prancing Pony. Everyone walked in the inn and saw the dwarves. Thorin looked up and smiled when he saw Gandalf.

"You've arrived," he said.

Gandalf nodded and sat down, along with the others. Then, he explained the quest to the group at the table. After he finished, the dwarves nodded and stood up.

"We should leave now."

"Sonic, I don't think I'm going to be much help," Tails said.

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"I'm good with machines, Sonic." Tails sighed. "There aren't machines here."

Sonic grinned.

"What?"

"You'll be fine, buddy. Maybe you can do something else."

"You've still got your tails," Knuckles reminded him. "Those still work."

Tails nodded hesitantly. He still didn't think he'd be much help to them. Unless they needed his brain...

"Maybe Gandalf can make me a wizard," the fox said.

Knuckles laughed. "That would be interesting."

Sonic smiled and nodded.

"I should ask him about it later," Tails said.

The two nodded and continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 3: Magic Studies

The group made their way across the land, killing whatever attacked them without many problems. Soon, they came to a clearing and set up camp. Tails went over to Gandalf to ask him if he could become a wizard. Gandalf laughed.

"If you put your mind to it, anything's possible," he said.

Tails nodded. "Can you teach me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Where and how do I begin?"

Gandalf got to his feet and lead the fox to the outskirts of the camp.

"We can start here," he said. "I need you to focus on the natural energy in your body."

Tails nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. Soon, he felt power well up inside him.

"Once you have it, focus on..." Gandalf paused. "Fire. Keep that thought in mind, and when you're ready, push the energy from your hands. If you do it correctly, you should conjure a flame."

"Alright," Tails said.

Gandalf watched as Tails thought. The fox opened his eyes when he thought he was ready, and tried to push the energy from his hands. A tiny flame appeared and Tails smiled.

"That's a good start," Gandalf said. "Practice with that. But be careful."

Tails nodded. "What are the powers of a wizard?"

"Many things." Gandalf smiled. "It all depends on what you wish to use your powers for."

"I've heard wizards have shapeshifting powers and can also turn people into other things," he said.

Gandalf nodded.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Sure."

Gandalf smiled. He liked the fox's enthusiasm.

"We can try that tomorrow."

"Alright," Tails said. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Gandalf said.

Tails smiled, and they went back to the campsite. Gandalf looked at the fox.

"Be careful when you practice. You don't want to accidentally hurt someone."

Tails nodded. "I will," he said.

Gandalf smiled and nodded at his new apprentice, then went to sleep. Tails kept himself awake, practicing what Gandalf had just taught him. Before long, he too fell asleep.

They woke up the next day. Tails smiled; he was eager to learn. There was a bounce in his step as he followed Gandalf. The wizard looked at his new apprentice.

"You're awfully eager," he said.

Tails grinned and nodded. "I want to be of use on this quest," he said.

Gandalf chuckled.

"I'm sure there would've been others ways you could help." He looked back at the fox again. "What about some healing? I'm sure the others would appreciate knowing you could help them if something happened."

"I'm mostly good with mechanics," Tails said. "That's why I thought I'd be able to help by becoming a wizard using spells. Healing will be fine."

"Whatever your reason, I'm glad to help you."

Tails nodded. "Shall we continue? You said you'd teach me how to use shapeshifting powers."

Gandalf nodded. "All right. What do you want to try first?"

Tails thought about it. "Can I try transforming other people first?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Why don't we use something a little easier to start with. Once you get that, you can ask your friends."

"Can I turn myself into something?"

Gandalf nodded.

"First you have to decide what you want to become."

Tails nodded and closed his eyes, thinking about what he wanted to turn into. A bird would do. He concentrated and felt himself looked as he felt his tails leave his body. His muzzle changed into a beak and his body shrank in size. Fur changed into feathers and Tails was soon sitting on the ground. The bird flapped his wings and flew into the air, letting out a chirp. Gandalf chuckled and watched him fly.

"Concentrate on holding that form, Tails."

Tails nodded. Gandalf watched Tails fly around for a few minutes. Soon, he had turned back to normal and smiled.

"That was cool," he said. "Anything else I can turn into?"

"You can become inanimate objects, and change genders," the wizard told him. "Why not try that?"

Tails nodded. Then, he concentrated hard before feeling himself shrink and transform into a rock. Gandalf chuckled.

"You can change into something more impressive."

He turned back to normal and then transformed into a sword. Gandalf picked it up and swung the sword expertly.

"Very nice."

The wizard dropped the sword and watched it turn back into Tails.

"Anything else you'd like to learn now?"

Tails nodded. "You mentioned healing powers?"

"I did." Gandalf smiled and thought. "It's much like the fire I taught you. You just need to concentrate on the wound. Your energy has to be enough to heal whatever's been broken."

"Alright. I'll practice on it. Any other spells you can teach me?"

Gandalf thought about it. He said a spell and a magic staff appeared, which he gave to Tails.

"This may help you. Use it."

Tails nodded and looked at the staff in his hands. Suddenly, a vision came to him of the future. He was helping the other wizards of Middle-Earth getting rid of Sauron, and was the leader of the order. Once the vision was over, he gasped and looked at Gandalf.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked him.

"I was the leader of an order of wizards," he said.

Gandalf's eyes widened and he smiled.

"It seems that you have a lot to live up to." Tails nodded and smiled. "Just give it your all and you'll do fine."

"Alright," Tails said.

"Now, there's a quest to continue."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 4: Rivendell and the Ring

Tails and Gandalf woke everyone up. Soon, they had got up and continued on their quest.

"Where are we heading?" Tails asked.

"Rivendell," Gandalf said.

Tails smiled and looked at his friends.

"That's where the elves are," he said.

"Cool," Sonic said. "So, what did you and Gandalf do?"

"He taught me some magic," Tails said. "I can transform into things now. He also told me how to use healing magic. Obviously, I haven't tried it out yet, so I'm not sure if it will actually work or not."

"That's neat. So you're going to be a wizard?"

Tails nodded. "I'm working on it."

Sonic smiled. "You'll do well."

Tails returned his smile. "I hope so. I'm going to give it everything I've got."

They continued on towards Rivendell. Soon, Gandalf saw a person run up to them. It was Radagast the Brown.

"Radagast," he said. "You seem to be in a hurry. What's the problem?"

"I just came from the old forest," Radagast said. "There is an evil sorcerer who calls himself the Necromancer at Dol Guldur." Gandalf looked around at the others.

"What must we do?" Gandalf asked. "These people are on a quest to the Lonely Mountain. Are you suggesting I leave them behind and help you?"

Radagast nodded. Gandalf looked at Tails.

"Keep practicing," he said. He looked back at the others. "I trust you can continue this without me." Tails and the others nodded.

A few minutes later, Gandalf and Radagast had transformed themselves into wolves, and ran off towards Dol Guldur.

"Are we still going to Rivendell?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked at him and nodded. Knuckles nodded. He just wanted to make sure.

"Let's go," Tails said.

The group continued on their way to Rivendell. They got there after a few days and soon saw Elrond. The dwarves immediately grew untrustworthy. Tails looked around at the dwarves and looked back at Sonic.

"Dwarves don't like elves," Sonic reminded him.

"I know that."

Sonic cleared his throat and spoke to Elrond.

"We need your assistance," he said.

Elrond nodded. "Of course," he said.

Thorin handed him the map of the Lonley Mountain and Elrond read it. As he read what it had to say, he ran his finger along the map.

"What does it say?" Thorin asked.

"On the last day of Durin's day, the light shall shine on the keyhole and reveal the entrance," Elrond said.

Thorin nodded. "But Durin's day is in a few days. We must hurry on to the Lonely Mountain."

"But what about Shadow?" Sonic asked. "He may have become Smaug but he's also our friend!"

"If he gets in our way, you're going to have to fight him," Thorin said. Sonic hesitated and nodded.

"Now that that's settled, you are welcome to spend the night here to rest." Everyone nodded.

"We're going to be leaving early, aren't we?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"I shouldn't train tonight then, should I?" Sonic shook his head.

"You think Shadow will recognize us?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Tails said. "If his mind is mentally changed to Smaug's, he will not."

Knuckles patted Sonic on the shoulder.

"It'll work out," he said.

"I hope so."

The group got ready and went to bed.

The next day, they woke up and were ready to go. They left Rivendell and started on their way to Lonely Mountain. On their way, they saw many things. Soon, they came to a cave to rest. The group got everything ready and started resting. Suddenly, the ground opened up and they fell down into a cavern. They landed hard and looked around.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

They got their answer as they were surrounded by goblins. The group looked at the group of goblins surrounding them, ready to fight if they had to. Both groups attacked one another.

Soon, Sonic found himself separated from the group. He slipped and fell down a crevice and landed on the ground. A ring was not far from him so he picked it up and placed it on his finger. The area around Sonic shifted as he got to his feet.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, and looked around.

The ring was glowing, energy pulsing around it on his finger. He groaned in pain, wondering what was happening. A goblin walked past him, completely oblivious to his presence. He'd become invisible to anything else in the area.

Sonic walked around, trying to find a way out. After minutes of searching, he found an exit. Suddenly the ring gave out a bright light and he groaned then fell to the ground. When he stood up, he could see a vision of what was happening at Dol Guldur.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 5: A vision and theories

Gandalf and Radagast were looking around the place, taking their time moving through it.

"Where did you see this...Necromancer?" Gandalf asked.

"He's in here somewhere," Radagast assured him.

Gandalf nodded and they continued on. Soon, a dark shadow appeared. Both wizards came to a halt, readying themselves for an attack. The Necromancer laughed and spoke.

"Were the two of you looking for something?" Radagast gasped and looked at Gandalf.

"This is the Necromancer," he said, pulling out his staff.

Gandalf nodded and prepared to fight as well. The Necromancer attacked and used magic. Gandalf threw up a shield and deflected the necromancer's attack. Unfortunately, the Necromancer's dark magic was too great. Gandalf's eyes widened and he tried to move out of the way before the magic hit him. The magic hit him and he fell onto the ground. Radagast looked at Gandalf, throwing a spell of his own at the necromancer before checking to see if the other wizard was all right. The Necromancer vanished and Radagast ran over to Gandalf. He extended his hand, which Gandalf took. Once he was to his feet again, he spoke.

"That Necromancer is trouble," he said. "We must inform the White Council about this."

Radagast nodded in agreement before looking around again. They saw nothing and ran out of Dol Guldur.

The vision ended and Sonic gasped for breath. Sonic looked at the ring before turning his gaze up. He had to find the others. Stuck in a cave on his own wasn't something he wanted to be doing. Perhaps he could use the ring to find out where the others were. It seemed pretty powerful. Sonic concentrated on his friends, trying to make the ring show him what they were doing.

After a minute, he saw a vision of them running out of the mountain. He smirked and ran in that direction. Luckily, he didn't see many more goblins as he ran through the tunnels, trying to find his way out. Soon, he saw an exit and ran through it. As soon as he got out of the cave, he looked around. He saw his friends, along with the dwarves, and ran towards them with the ring still on his finger. As he ran over, he became visible to the others again.

"Guys! he called. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Tails asked.

The other dwarves looked at him in confusion. Sonic held up his hand and pointed to his finger.

"I found this." Sonic had a goofy smile on his face. That was enough to let Tails know what he'd found. As far as Tails was concerned, the hedgehog was too happy about it.

"What is that?" Thorin asked. "It looks like some sort of ring."

Tails looked at Sonic with worry. He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell the dwarves just what ring he'd found. The wizard-in-training motioned for Sonic to follow him. When they were far enough from the dwarves, Tails spoke.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell everyone you've found the One Ring, Sonic." Tails looked back over at the dwarves. "Who knows what they'd do."

Sonic looked at the ring on his finger and nodded.

"How'd you find it, anyway? Run into Sméagol at all?"

Sonic shook his head. "I just found it lying on the ground so I picked it up. The ring showed me a vision of what Radagast and Gandalf are doing at Dol Guldur."

"They found the necromancer, right?"

"Yeah, they did. He was pretty powerful, though, so they left to inform the White Council."

Tails nodded. "If you found the ring instead of Bilbo, what do you suppose is going to happen to the rest of the story?"

Sonic thought about it; he wasn't sure.

"Should we ask Knuckles his opinion?"

"Sure," Sonic said. The two returned to the group.

"Hey, Knuckles," Tails said. "How do you suppose the story's going to change now that Sonic's found the ring instead of Bilbo?" He made sure to speak quietly while Sonic gave his explanation of the ring to the dwarves.

Knuckles thought about it. Finally, he spoke.

"Bilbo doesn't have the ring, so he obviously won't live as long as he did. And if it isn't basically in the family, Frodo won't get it." He dropped the hand on his chin to his side. "So, the entire storyline's altered."

Tails nodded and looked at Sonic, who had started coming over.

"What did you tell the dwarves?"

"I just told them that I found the ring and what I did. I didn't say it was the One Ring," Sonic said.

"So they think it's some other magical ring." Tails didn't wait for a confirmation. "Knuckles thinks the entire story's going to be altered."

Sonic nodded. "How so?"

"If you have the ring, Bilbo obviously doesn't," Knuckles spoke up. "If he doesn't have it, then Frodo won't get it. That'll change the entire storyline."

"I see what you mean."

"What about after we return home?" Tails asked. "For all we know, Bilbo could pick it up then."

"I don't know," Sonic said. "What should I do with the ring? Keep it?"

Tails nodded hesitantly.

"That's for the best," he said. "At the speed you move, it wouldn't be much of a problem keeping it away from the wrong people."

Sonic smiled. "Alright," he said. "Maybe I'll learn to control its powers."

"Control it?" Knuckles laughed. "You do remember what you're talking about, don't you?"

Sonic nodded. Knuckles snorted and shook his head.

"You always have had a tendency to do things people didn't think were possible." The hedgehog glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll try to see what it can do."

"Won't it try to corrupt you?" Tails asked. "It has a lot of things that could be useful, but..."

"I'll try to resist if it does."

"And if you can't?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged. Knuckles sighed while Tails smiled. They were used to this by now.

"You've got inner strength, Sonic. Don't worry too much." The hedgehog smiled and nodded.

Tails was quiet a few minutes before something occurred to him. Sonic looked at him.

"What is it now?"

"How much of the story do you think we'll be here for?" Tails asked. "Our being here's going to disrupt everything about the quest."

"I don't know. Probably for the entire thing. Do you think we'll be in Middle-Earth forever? I wouldn't mind if we did."

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other.

"I don't know if that's a god thing," Knuckles said. "I can't look after the Master Emerald if I'm here. And Shadow has one of the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic shrugged. "We'll see."

"Well, we need to finish this quest before we even think about getting home," Tails said. "We also need to figure out a way to bring Shadow back to us."

Sonic nodded and sighed, wondering what they were going to do now that Shadow had become Smaug. They continued walking for a while, thinking about their current predicament.

"Since he brought a Chaos Emerald..." Knuckles began. "Maybe we can use it to bring him back?" He didn't sound sure of himself.

"I don't know about that," Tails said. "We don't know if he has it with him anymore."

Knuckles frowned. He didn't like the thought of a Chaos Emerald getting lost in Middle-Earth. Sonic sighed and looked at his friends, then at the dwarves.

"We should continue on," he said.

The group continued on, keeping a lookout for anything intent on killing them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 6: A transformation and Legolas

Soon, they came to Mirkwood. The forest was old, and a darkness surrounded it. They company looked at each other nervously.

"I'm not sure I like the look of this place," Knuckles said. Tails looked at him.

"Neither do I," he said, and took out his staff. "I'll take the lead. Follow me."

The group followed Tails into the forest. They looked around, following the path cautiously; they didn't want to stray from it. If they did, who knows what would happen?

"You do know where you're going, right?" The wizard-in-trailing nodded.

"We just need to follow this path and we'll reach the elf city of Lothlorian."

"Great," one of the dwarves muttered. "More elves."

Sonic looked back at them, wondering what their deal was with elves.

"Why do you dislike elves so much?" Knuckles asked out of curiosity. The dwarves looked at him.

"When Smaug was destroying our home, the elves refused to come to our aid," Thorin said.

"So you hold a grudge for that?" Sonic asked. "That seems...unfair."

Thorin looked at him sharply. "If the elves had been there, things could have played out differently."

Tails, Knuckles and Sonic all looked at him. All three were unimpressed.

"But that's still an unfair reason," Tails said. "Either way, Smaug probably would have succeeded."

The dwarves thought about it and nodded.

"I suppose you're right."

Tails smiled, and they continued down the path.

After a while, the group became tired of remaining on edge. Nothing was happening. Soon, they heard a noise and looked around. Gigantic spiders began to fall from the trees, blocking their path. The dwarves grinned. Finally, something had happened.

The group attacked the spiders, making sure not to stray too far from the trail Tails had revealed. Sonic used the power of the ring, trying to see if anything happened. The ring glowed before flowing energy into his body. He gasped in pain and felt some of its power enter him. As the energy from the ring coursed through his body, Sonic felt himself begin transforming into something else.

His quills retracted into his head as pain filled him. His face distorted to look more like an Orcs, thin black nose squishing onto his face in the process. Long teeth forced their way from his gums as his mouth became larger. His body grew larger as bones snapped and rearranged themselves. His muscle mass grew suddenly and quickly, causing even more pain. The blue didn't leave his body despite his fur shortening and changing to hair. When the transformation was complete, a blue Orc stood before them. He was panting and his body was aching. Sonic looked at his new body and smirked, then drew his new sword and used the power of the ring to make himself stronger, killing the spiders in a flash. The rest of the group looked at him.

"What kind of ring did you say that was, exactly?" Thorin asked.

The Orc looked at him.

"A magic ring."

Thorin looked mildly suspicious, but shrugged. "All right then. We should get moving."

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes trying to change back but couldn't. He shrugged; no matter, he could get used to this new form. Knuckles went up next to the Orc.

"You figured out something useful," he said. "What else do you suppose you could change into?"

"I'm not sure," Sonic said. "I can't change back, no matter how hard I try. It's like the ring has made this permanent."

Knuckles frowned.

"So we're going to have an Orc with us the rest of the time we're here?"

Sonic hesitated and nodded. "This form seems pretty cool, though. I can get used to it."

"Not to mention useful."

The Orc smiled. "Let's get going, then."

They nodded and continued on towards Lothlorian. Tails looked at Sonic, wondering what the elves would think of letting an Orc inside their city. All he could come up with was explaining the situation.

"I hope they believe us," Tails said.

Lothlorian had come into view and his worries had increased. They knocked on the doors and soon they opened. Legolas came out and looked at them. When he laid eyes on Sonic, his eyes narrowed.

"What is an Orc doing here?" He asked, drawing his bow and pointing it at Sonic.

"He's with us!" Tails said. "Our friend transformed into an Orc and now he's stuck that way."

Legolas relaxed and put his bow away. His eyes widened as he saw the ring on Sonic's finger and nodded, motioning for them to enter. The group followed Legolas into the city. The doors closed as he continued leading them farther in.

"What have you come here for?" The elf asked them.

"We are on our way to Lonely Mountain," Thorin said. Legolas nodded.

"Do you have anything that could help us defeat Smaug?" Tails asked without giving much thought to it.

Legolas thought about it and nodded, then spoke.

"There is a way to defeat Smaug," the elf said. "A Black Arrow can pierce his heart. There is a man named Bard in Laketown that can help you."

"How long will that take?" Knuckles asked. "We're already timed for this thing."

"Laketown is a week's journey from here," Legolas said. "If you wish, I shall help you."

Thorin looked ready to protest. Instead, he nodded. "All right."

Legolas nodded, and they walked out of Lothlorien.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 7: Dol Guldur

As they walked, Legolas looked at the Orc that used to be Sonic.

"How did you come to be in this form?"

Sonic looked at him.

"Some giant spiders dropped down on us and I transformed so we could take them down easier," he said. "For some reason, I got stuck like this."

The elf nodded. "Your Orc form will come in handy," he said.

Sonic smiled. The group continued through the forest.

"How long will it take to reach the Lonely Mountain?" Sonic asked Legolas.

"First we should get to Laketown," Legolas said. "Our visit there will influence how long it will take."

The Orc nodded and sighed, looking at his new body. He did like this new form; it would be useful. Sonic smiled and looked at the ring on his finger. Perhaps he could learn how to use more of its powers. When they got out of the forest, they turned their direction to Laketown. Tails watched Sonic as they walked, trying to get used to the fact that his best friend was now an Orc.

"How do you like being an Orc?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at him and grinned.

"I'm used to it. It's interesting to see things from a different perspective, too."

"That's cool. Do you think you'll still be in that form if we go back to Earth?"

Sonic thought about it and nodded.

"I'm stuck in this form so that would make sense, I think."

Tails nodded, and they continued on. A few hours later, they saw that they had made their way to Dol Guldur.

"Isn't this where Gandalf and Radagast went?"

"Yeah, it is," Tails said. "Why don't we take a look around here?"

"Didn't they say something about a necromancer?" Thorin asked. "We'll have to watch ourselves."

Sonic and Tails looked at him, then nodded. They went into the old fortress and looked around. A few monsters were wandering around, but they didn't see any people.

"Looks like no one is here," Knuckles said.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Tails nodded. Soon, they heard something and saw a dark shadow beginning to appear. The wizard in training's eyes widened and he gasped, along with Sonic.

"What is it?" one of the dwarves asked.

He saw the shadow as well and gripped his weapon tighter. The Necromancer saw them. He looked at Sonic and spoke.

"Where did you find that ring?" he asked.

The Orc gulped. "In a...cave."

The Necromancer smirked at Sonic. The ring on Sonic's finger glowed brightly and suddenly the Necromancer turned into Sauron. He chanted in Black Speech, causing the Orc to fall to the ground in pain, holding his head. Knuckles didn't wait to see what Sauron was doing. He attacked the human without giving much thought to the action. Sauron sneered and sent out a bolt of magic that made Knuckles unconscious. The Dark Lord chanted even more, causing a dark aura around Sonic, who stood up and bowed. Sauron had made the Orc corrupted, and he was now the Dark Lord's servant. Tails hurried to check on Knuckles before looking at Sonic in worry.

"Sonic?"

The Orc chuckled evilly and stood next to Sauron. Tails frowned and looked back at the dwarves.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

The dwarves were speechless, and looked at Tails. Tails looked back at Sauron and Sonic, wondering why they hadn't done anything yet.

Sauron looked at the Orc. "Attack them," he said.

Sonic nodded and struck. The dwarves were prepared and countered his attacks. Tails looked down at Knuckles, wishing the echidna was conscious. He didn't think he'd be able to bring himself to use anything on Sonic. The Orc drew his sword and swung it at Tails. The wizard gasped and knew he had to do something. Tails tried conjuring a shield as he moved back. Practice hadn't taught him how to do anything when he was actually attacked. Luckily, he managed to move out of the way. The Orc continued to attack his friends, using the power of the One Ring to strengthen them.

The group fought against Sonic, doing their best to fend off his attacks. Tails shook Knuckles, unwilling to allow him to get injured. It would work better if the echidna would come back to them.

The Orc soon became too powerful, and they knew they had to retreat. Sauron chuckled and looked at Sonic.

"Well done," he said. "You will serve me well."

The Orc nodded and bowed. "What shall we do next, Master?"

Sauron thought it over. The ring had returned to him. It was time he put his plans in motion. Sonic waited for his master to speak.

"We should return to Mordor," he said.

The Orc nodded, and he and the Dark Lord teleported back to Mordor. They appeared inside Barad-Dur and Sonic looked around.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 8: Plans

The Dark Lord looked around the room before moving to the door. He needed to see the state of Mordor after all this time. He opened it and grinned as he saw that Mordor was in good shape. They would begin to raise an army and take over Middle-Earth. But first he needed to know what those dwarves and other people were doing.

"Those people you were with," he started. "What are they doing?"

"They are going to the Lonely Mountain to defeat Smaug and reclaim their homeland," Sonic said.

Sauron grinned; a dragon would be a powerful ally to him.

"Then you must go there as well," he said. "A dragon could be a powerful ally. Get there before they do and bring him to our side."

Sonic nodded and spoke to the Dark Lord.

"Of course, Master."

He ran out of Mordor, heading towards the Lonely Mountain.

When he got there, he entered and looked around for Shadow...or Smaug, as he was now known as. The Orc didn't have to look for long; he found the dragon in a caver filled with gold. Smaug reared up from under his gold as Sonic entered the room. He roared at the Orc, expecting that he was there for his treasure. Sonic knew that this dragon had once been Shadow, but he had more important things to do.

"My master wishes for you to join us," the Orc said.

Smaug sat back on his haunches and looked at Sonic.

"Who is your master?" he asked.

"Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor. He wishes to conquer all of Middle-Earth. A dragon would be a powerful ally."

Smaug considered the offer, head tilted to the side. He shifted his position before nodding.

"Very well."

The Orc smiled and nodded. "Come; let us return to Mordor."

Smaug nodded and allowed Sonic to get on his back, then flew out of the cave towards Mordor. He landed just outside Sauron's fortress, crouching down so Sonic could jump off his back. The dragon looked around, wondering where Sonic's master was. Soon, Sauron came out and looked at Smaug. He smiled at the sight of the dragon. Smaug looked at the Dark Lord and smirked evilly.

"Was there anything you wished for me to do first?"

Sauron thought about the people he had met. He looked at the dragon and nodded.

"I need you to stop those travelers on their way to Lonely Mountain. They could prove to be a nuisance if left alone."

The dragon nodded. "I shall do that at once," he said, and looked at the Orc. "Where was it you last saw them?"

"Dol Guldur."

Smaug smirked. "I shall go there at once," he said, and flew off.

The Orc nodded and looked at Sauron.

"He was once my friend Shadow, but got transformed into a dragon when he came here."

Sauron nodded. It made sense how Sonic had so easily gotten Smaug to help them. The dragon flew out of Mordor, looking for the people that Sonic described.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 9: Dragons

When he found them, they were heading into Lakewood. Smaug roared, swooping down toward them. They looked up in shock and tried to fight back but couldn't. The dragon was too powerful. Tails thought hard, trying to figure out what they could do against the dragon. Looking at the others, he couldn't stand the sight of them losing.

"Fight dragon with dragon," he told himself. He closed his eyes and began to transform. He just hoped he'd be able to stay in that form long enough.

Tails grimaced as he felt sharp teeth and claws force their way from his body. He moved onto all fours as his hands morphed, fingers moving together and becoming covered in scales. His fur changed to scales as his bones broke and reshaped into the form he was asking for. His tails became one, nearly knocking over the nearest of his comrades when it moved. Once he had transformed, he roared at the other dragon.

Smaug roared right back. He took to the sky, as did Tails, and the two dragons began to battle ferociously. Their wings held them in the air as they bit and clawed at each other. Fire hit them, doing next to nothing on the other dragon's scales. The rest of the group was below, staring up at the battling dragons. Tails growled, biting into Smaug's hard scales. The other dragon roared and blew a flame at Tails. Tails moved back as the heat and flames moved over him. He growled in irritation and moved towards Smaug, roaring. The dragon clamped on to Smaug's neck and held on tight, then broke the evil dragon's neck. Smaug roared and fell to the ground, dead, and Tails landed beside him. The others watched as Tails shifted back to his original form. Tails looked down at the dead dragon before looking back at the others.

"Tails...you killed Shadow!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The wizard shook his head. "He wasn't Shadow...not anymore."

"If Smaug is dead, do you still need to go to Lonely Mountain?" Legolas asked.

"I am not sure," Tails said. "But..."

He suddenly felt a power surging through him and fell to the ground in pain, feeling himself transform into a dragon. The group moved away, startled by the sudden change. Tails groaned in pain as the transformation continued. When it was done, a massive dragon stood in his place. He felt his mind change to Smaug's and let out a loud roar. Knuckles got ready for his attack as the dragon's roar rang through the air. The rest of the group followed suit, unsure of what to do now that Tails had been turned against them.

"What happened to Tails?" Knuckles asked Legolas. "Why did he become Smaug?"

"I'm not sure," the elf said. "There might be something more to the situation than meets the eye."

The dragon roared again and attacked the group.

"How are we supposed to fight him now?" Knuckles asked. "Nothing we did earlier had any affect."

"I don't know," Legolas said.

Smaug roared and continued to attack. He killed some of the dwarves before turning his sights to Knuckles and Legolas. Knuckles moved back a step, looking at the elf.

"How well do you think we could run?" He was ready to do it if Legolas thought it was possible.

"Let's find out."

What remained of the group ran from Smaug, keeping their eyes open for somewhere to hide from the dragon. The dragon growled and followed them, breathing fire at the survivors. The group moved out of the way, barely avoiding the flames. They glanced back to see what the dragon was doing next. Smaug roared and flapped his wings, hovering in the air. He growled and then let loose a breath of flame that engulfed the spot where they were hiding. Legolas looked back at the dragon, trying to figure out something they could do. He fired an arrow bit it bounced off Smaug's scales. The dragon snarled and then flew away, heading back to Mordor.

When he got there, he landed in front of Sauron and spoke to the Dark Lord.

"A few of them got away, but the rest are dead," he growled.

"Excellent," Sauron said, and looked at Sonic. The Orc stood there waiting for orders. "We can't let them interfere with my plans. Go keep an eye on them."

Sonic nodded. Smaug shifted where he stood, waiting to see if anything else was required of him. The Dark Lord looked at the two of them and sneered. An idea had come to him. He cast a powerful spell at Smaug as Sonic left to do what he'd been commanded. The dragon slowly transformed into hydra with Suaron grinning at the sight.

"Now you are even more powerful," Sauron said.

Smaug nodded, pleased with what had happened. He let out a loud roar as his other heads did also.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Keep everyone from coming too close to us." Smaug nodded.

Sauron returned to the fortress to go over his plans once again. He grinned; now that the ring was with Sonic, he could control him forever. It would serve him well having something like Sonic on his side. Sauron looked at the hydra, wondering how he could use it do serve him. The hydra would make a good guardian, but the creature needed to do something more than simply stand around. The Dark Lord knew that it was powerful. Maybe he could make it immortal and send it to conquer Middle-Earth. He nodded at his own thought and returned to the hydra again. Smaug looked at him.

"What is it you want?"

"I need you to help me take control of Middle-Earth," Sauron said. "But first..." Sauron concentrated on the magical energy around them and cast a spell at the hydra to make him immortal.

"I will help you," Smaug said.

Sauron grinned and nodded.

"The humans have possession of most of Middle-Earth," he said. "You should start with them."

The hydra nodded and flew off, ready to do Sauron's bidding.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 10: Death of Smaug

"What are we going to do now?" Knuckles asked the others. "We've lost most of our group, and nothing was working on that dragon."

Legolas hesitated and looked at Thorin.

"You are the one who was going to Lonely Mountain," Legolas said. "How do you want to proceed?"

Thorin thought about it. He wasn't sure; he had no idea this would happen.

"Why were you going to Lonely Mountain in the first place?" Knuckles asked.

"We wanted to reclaim our homeland and slay the dragon that took it," Thorin said. Knuckles nodded.

"Then we should probably continue on. Reclaiming your homeland's pretty important. We could figure out how to slay the dragon on our way."

Everyone else nodded, and continued on towards the mountain. A few hours later, they had reached Laketown.

"What are we doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Legolas had said there'd be something of use here," Thorin said. "We didn't get the chance to look around before Smaug attacked us last time."

Legolas nodded. "There is a man by the name of Bard here that can help us. We must find him."

"Do you know where exactly he can be found?" Thorin asked.

The elf nodded. They followed him through Laketown until they came to a house. Legolas knocked on the door, and it opened. A man stood there.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You are Bard, correct?" Legolas asked. The man nodded. "We're on our way to fight the dragon Smaug."

"I see," Bard said. "You are the dwarves of Erebor, and wish to reclaim your homeland?"

Thorin came forward and nodded.

"The elf thinks you can help us."

Bard nodded. "I can and I will. What is it you need me to do?"

"We need something that can pierce his scales. Without that, we'll be unable to kill him."

Bard smirked. He went inside and a few minutes brought out a black arrow.

"This will do the trick. Fire it straight at his heart."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Can you come with us?"

Bard thought about it, and then nodded.

"I'll help however I can." He walked out to join them, and the others smiled.

"Do we go to Lonely Mountain now?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't know if he is there, though," Legolas said.

Knuckles frowned. "How are we supposed to find a dragon? We don't have any idea where he could have gone."

"Let's head to the Lonely Mountain," Bard suggested. "If he isn't there, we'll try someplace else."

The rest of the group nodded their agreement. They made their way towards the Lonely Mountain but soon heard loud roars coming from above. The group looked up, expecting to see a dragon. They gasped in shock when, instead, they saw a hydra.

"Why's a hydra there?" Knuckles asked. He looked prepared to fight, though he had no idea how to fight a hydra.

"Those scales...they look like the color of Smaug," Legolas said. "But...how is that possible?"

Thorin frowned as he looked at the hydra. They'd already been unable to kill him as a dragon.

"It used to be your friend, didn't it?" he asked Knuckles. "Maybe he's got something to do with it."

Knuckles nodded and then he looked at Legolas.

"Do you remember when we encountered the Necromancer when we passed by Dol Guldur?"

"I do. Why?"

"I have a theory about the Necromancer...I believe he is Sauron."

"Sauron?" Thorin asked. "What makes you say something like that?"

"When I saw the Necromancer, he had taken Sauron's shape," Knuckles said. "Not to mention that he was very interested in the ring that Sonic had."

Legolas nodded. "Sonic must have found his ring."

Thorin looked at the elf. "What are you talking about?"

"The One Ring," Legolas said. "It's been lost, but Sonic must have found it. Why else would he be so interested in it?"

"What shall we do now?" Knuckles asked. "Sonic is under Sauron's control, and he must have made Smaug an ally and turned him into a hydra!"

The rest of the group didn't know what to say. This wasn't something they'd been expecting.

"Would the Black Arrow still work?" Thorin asked. His tone suggested that he didn't think so.

"We could try," Legolas said.

"What do we do if it fails?" Knuckles didn't like the thought of attacking it without some kind of backup plan.

Legolas hesitated and looked at Bard.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"What do we do if the Black Arrow fails to hit him?"

Bard shrugged. "I'm not sure. We could always retreat and try to come up with something else."

"Alright," Legolas said. "Can you try it now?"

Bard nodded. He took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at Smaug, trying to get a good hit. Then, he fired the arrow. The arrow flew straight on target, piercing into Smaug's chest. The hydra roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Knuckles asked.

They walked up to the hydra and looked at him, wondering if he was dead or not. Thorin looked away from the hydra and over at Lonely Mountain. The others were more than capable of deciding whether or not it was dead.

"We must get to Erebor," he said.

The others nodded, and continued towards the Lonely Mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 11: The Lonely Mountain

"So, the Lonely Mountain is the place they're trying to get back?" Knuckles asked Legolas as they walked.

"Yes," the elf said.

Knuckles nodded. Thorin could feel himself growing excited the closer they got. It had taken him a while, but he'd made it back. Soon, they had reached the Lonely Mountain, and went inside. The group looked around the inner walls of the mountain as they walked.

"Well, it looks like we made it," Knuckles said.

Thorin nodded. "Now we just need to get to Erebor," he said. They nodded and continued to walk in the mountain. A massive door was blocking their path and Thorin knew this was the entrance.

"We're here." Thorin took a breath as he looked at the door.

"How do we open it?" Bard asked.

Thorin smiled and took out a key from his pocket, looking for the keyhole. Finally he found it and pushed the door open. They gasped at the sight. Through the doorway was a huge city carved from the inside of the mountain.

"This is...amazing," Knuckles said, looking around. Then, he frowned. "I can feel Chaos Energy coming from here. It is possible that the Chaos Emerald that Shadow had is around here somewhere. We should look for it."

"Chaos Emerald?" Legolas asked. "I've never heard of something by that name."

"It's something from Earth," Knuckles said. "There are seven of them: gems that are very powerful."

"How can we tell if we've found it?"

"Follow me. I can sense them."

The group followed Knuckles as he led them through the city. Soon, they came to a cavern filled with gold. Knuckles' eyes widened but he focused on the emerald. He found it buried in the rubble, and picked it up. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

_Knuckles?_ Shadow said. _Something's happened to me._

The echidna's eyes widened and he picked up the emerald. "Shadow?" He asked. "How...?"

_I don't know. When I tried to use my Chaos Control, I ended up here. Something happened then, and I've been stuck like this since._

"We heard that you we transformed into Smaug," Knuckles said. "How is that that you are a Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow's voice didn't come for a few minutes. _I don't know that either. You're the one looking after the Master Emerald. Shouldn't you know how these things work?_

Knuckles shrugged. "Tails saw you as Smaug and transformed into a dragon to fight you. He became Smaug after you were defeated, but we killed him."

_You killed Tails?_ Shadow sounded shocked. _What else has happened?_

"Sonic found the One Ring. He used it to transform into an Orc but that form became permanent. Sauron found him, and now Sonic is working for the Dark Lord."

Shadow sighed. _So he's finally on the other side_. Shadow paused._ Something has to be done about Sauron._

Knuckles nodded. "Shadow...now that you are a Chaos Emerald, you have many powerful abilities. Can you help us?"

Shadow laughed._ Of course I can._

The echidna grinned and looked at the Chaos Emerald. It glowed brightly.

_Keep me with you. I'm not sure the others would know how to properly wield a Chaos Emerald._

"Are you a Chaos Emerald permanently?"

_I don't see how I can return to normal._

Knuckles sighed and nodded, then turned to the others. He held up the emerald. "I found it. I can use this to help us."

"Great," Legolas said, and looked at Thorin. "Well, you have reclaimed your homeland. What will you do now?"

"It seems there's still a lot to do in Middle-Earth," he said. Turning, he looked at the other dwarf. "What do you think?"

Balin nodded. "I agree," he said. "We must stop Sauron from taking over the world."

"We'll stay with you."

Legolas and Knuckles nodded. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do now. Shadow was the only one of his friends that he had with him now. If he could call Shadow a friend.

"We must get to Gandalf and Radagast," Legolas said. "They are in Rivendell."

The rest of the group nodded their agreements.

"How long is it to reach Rivendell?" Knuckles asked. If it was pretty far, he could always use Chaos Control to get there.

Legolas thought it over. "It will take a few months," he said.

Knuckles smirked. "I know of a faster way. Using this Chaos Emerald, I can teleport us there."

Knuckles? Shadow said. Are you sure that's a wise idea? It failed when I tried it. What if it fails or you too?

I...I don't know, Knuckles said telepathically. What do you think I should do?

Never mind. I was trying to leave Middle-Earth. You know what Rivendell looks like, don't you? You'll be fine.

Knuckles nodded. He concentrated on Rivendell and held up the Chaos Emerald. It glowed brightly.

"Chaos Control," he shouted, and everyone vanished in a flash of light.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 12: Rivendell

When they appeared in Rivendell, everyone was shocked. The other three looked at Knuckles.

"What was that?" Legolas asked. "It's incredible!"

"Chaos Control," Knuckles said. "It's something certain people on Earth can do. You can transport yourself wherever you want with it. You just need one of these."

Thorin nodded. "That is awesome," he said. "It would be very useful."

Knuckles grinned and saw Gandalf speaking to Elrond urgently. "Should we see what they know?"

Knuckles nodded and walked up to Gandalf, who looked at him.

"Something important happening in Middle-Earth?" he asked.

"Very," Knuckles said. "We went to Dol Guldur to see what happened and made a terrifying discovery. The Necromancer is actually Sauron. He made Sonic join him, who found the One Ring and transformed into an Orc permanently."

Gandalf frowned at the news. "It's worse than I had thought."

Knuckles hesitated. "We killed Smaug," he said. "Shadow...as Smaug...found us. Tails, your apprentice, fought him as a dragon but then became Smaug himself. We had no choice but to kill him after he somehow became a hydra. I am sorry."

"We need to stop Sauron," Gandalf said. "We should focus on that."

The echidna nodded. "Is there some way to bring Tails back? He was a valuable asset as a wizard."

Gandalf thought for a few moments. He looked at Elrond for a second opinion.

"You have your shapeshifting powers," the elf said. "Why not turn someone into Tails?"

Gandalf nodded; that would work. He cast as spell at Elrond who began to transform. His hair shortened, changing in color. Fur covered his body as his ears moved where they sat on his head. They shifted into a pair of fox's ears. Twin tails forced their way from his lower back as he growled at the pain. In a few minutes, Tails once again stood in front of the group.

"That's...awesome," Knuckles said.

Tails groaned and looked around. "That was cool," he said.

Gandalf looked at him; it seemed that Elrond still had his mind. No matter; he wasn't aiming for a mental change, anyway.

"How far along was he in his studies?" It was strange hearing Tails ask about his own studies in such a manner.

Gandalf grinned. "I was just about to teach you healing powers," he said.

Tails nodded. "All right. When are we going to start?"

"We could start now, if you like."

Knuckles looked at the fox. "So, your mind is still Elrond's? Can you still do the stuff you could do as an elf?"

"Yeah, I can," Tails said.

Knuckles smiled. "Cool."

Gandalf smiled and looked at his apprentice. "Let's go get started, shall we?"

Tails nodded, and he and Gandalf walked off.

Knuckles looked back at the rest of the group. "What should we do?"

"Try to find out what Sauron is going to do," Legolas said.

"That's easier said than done," Thorin said. "How are we supposed to figure that out?"

"Gandalf will know, but he's training Tails right now. Let's ask him later."

The group nodded and looked around. They weren't sure where they were supposed to stay. They sighed and walked around looking at the scenery. Rivendell was a very beautiful place.

Knuckles stretched. "I should find a place I can get some rest," he said. He walked into a room and flopped down on the bed, looking at the Chaos Emerald that was Shadow. Knuckles frowned as he placed it next to him on the bed. He turned onto his side, still looking at it.

_Is something wrong with me?_ Shadow asked.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked it.

_You were staring. I thought there might be something wrong with the emerald._

Knuckles shook his head. "You are the emerald. I just find it cool that you've somehow become it."

Shadow chuckled. _It is pretty cool, I guess._

The echidna nodded. "Do you think you can use your powers to turn other people into Chaos Emeralds?"

_I may have been a Chaos Emerald for a while, but that doesn't mean I know all their secrets._

"When will you learn the full extent of your powers?"

_The Chaos Emeralds are some of the most powerful things on our planet,_ Shadow said. _I doubt anyone could ever learn all of the powers they posses._

"But you are a Chaos Emerald."

_That doesn't mean I understand all of my powers. I could see if I can figure it out. Why'd you want to know, anyway?_

"I was just wondering. Since the Chaos Emeralds aren't here we could turn our friends into them if they want."

_And do what?_ Shadow sounded skeptical. _If Sauron got his hands on even one of them, he would rule Middle-Earth overnight._

The echidna grinned. "Use them before he gets the chance to, of course," he said.

The Chaos Emerald glowed. Knuckles had a good idea. _All right. It's your brilliant plan, so how do we use them?_

"For one thing, that much power would surely bring Sonic back to us. If we get enough of the energy in one place, we could use it against Sauron. We just have to make sure he never finds out we have them."

The Chaos Emerald glowed even brighter._ That's a good idea,_ Shadow said. _I'll take a look._

Knuckles nodded. "Who will become the emeralds? It will be permanent."

_Unless there are specific qualities the people need, we could just get random people off the street. You get some rest. I'll see if I can find your answer._

Knuckles nodded and soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 13: Chaos Emeralds

Shadow spent a few minutes looking for a way to change other people into Chaos Emeralds. He soon gained more knowledge and knew he had to use Chaos Energy for the transformation. Shadow kept that in mind and waited until morning so he could tell Knuckles. The next day, Knuckles woke up and groaned. He looked at the Chaos Emerald and saw that it was glowing. Then he picked it up and heard Shadow's voice.

_The transformation requires Chaos Energy._

Knuckles smirked. "Okay. I'll talk to Legolas, Balin and Thorin to see if they want to do this." He got up and walked out of his room when he saw them. "Hey," he said. "I have a favor to ask all of you."

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"I was thinking that if people transformed into the other Chaos Emeralds, then we could beat Sauron sooner than he'd be expecting."

They thought about it. "You want us to become Chaos Emeralds?" Legolas asked.

Knuckles nodded. The three people looked at each other and discussed it before turning back to him.

"Okay, we'll do it."

"All right I just have to talk to Shadow about how exactly this is going to work."

They nodded and watched Knuckles leave. He picked up the Chaos Emerald and talked to it telepathically.

_They've agreed,_ he said.

_All right. Give me a few minutes._

The Chaos Emerald began to glow. Knuckles took it and walked out to where the others were. "Shadow's getting ready," he told the others.

They nodded and waited. It was a few minutes before Shadow spoke.

_I am ready,_ the Chaos Emerald said telepathically. It shot out beams of Chaos Energy, hitting Legolas, Thorin and Balin. They groaned in pain and began to transform into Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles stood off to the side, watching the transformations. Legolas was the first to transform. His skin was turning crystal. He started to shrink as his body began to change, becoming diamond-like in appearance. His head flattened and his arms and legs connected with each other. When the transformation had finished, a green Chaos Emerald floated in midair.

Thorin gasped and began to transform also. His body underwent the same transformation as Legolas's had. This emerald was blue. Balin was the last one to transform. Balin's transformation was different from the other's had been. Rather than shrinking, he stayed relatively the same size. His skin hardened and changed into green crystal. His body changed into a diamond shape. A light glow enveloped the crystal as Knuckles stared at it in both shock and joy.

"He's transformed into the Master Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed. The other three Chaos Emeralds floated up and circled it. Knuckles smirked. "We need to change more people into the rest of the Chaos Emeralds," he said to the Master Emerald. "Can you do that? Perhaps Gandalf."

Balin hesitated._ How do I do that?_ he asked.

"I am the guardian of the Master Emerald," he said. "You have power beyond your imagination. Simply let out Chaos Energy. It will come to you naturally."

The Master Emerald let out a bright glow and sent its power out towards Gandalf. The wizard stood in wait, prepared for what was coming. A small red emerald soon lay in his place. Tails gasped and ran up to it, picking the Chaos Emerald up. He looked at it and grinned.

"These will definitely turn this situation in our favor," he said.

Gandalf's voice spoke in his head._ Do you know how to use these?_

_Of course I do,_ Tails thought back. _The Chaos Emeralds are a source of great power on Earth. I assume that Knuckles is turning people into these so that we can defeat the Dark Lord. There are four now. We need to turn three more people into the remaining emeralds. Do you have any ideas who?_

_Perhaps we could get random people?_ Gandalf suggested.

Tails nodded. Maybe Knuckles could become one himself.

Knuckles looked over when he heard his name mentioned. He thought about it and grinned. "I've always wondered what it would be like to actually control all the energy the emeralds have," he said. "Sure you won't need me?"

Tails nodded. "Sure, we could use you. You can become an emerald."

Knuckles nodded and then looked at the Master Emerald. Closing his eyes, he communicated with it. "If there's anything you want to do, just focus on your new powers." Knuckles paused. "Now, I want to become a Chaos Emerald."

The Master Emerald glowed and send out a beam of light, which hit Knuckles. Knuckles closed his eyes as he felt the energy wrap around him. Soon, he fell to the floor as the fifth emerald.

Tails smiled and picked it up. "Two more left," he said.

_There's bound to be someone willing to help us,_ Knuckles said.

"How about Bard and Radagast?"

_I'd forgotten about those two. Ask them._

Tails nodded and looked over to the two. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Would you two like to become Chaos Emeralds?"

They thought about it and nodded.

"If it will help Middle-Earth, why not?" Radagast said.

"Alright," the fox said, and looked at Bard. "You?"

Bard nodded. "I will become one. These transformations are permanent, I assume?"

Tails nodded. Radagast and Bard followed Tails to the Master Emerald. They put their hands on it and felt a shock go through their bodies. Balin focused on them, sending Chaos Energy into their bodies. The two felt their bodies shifting and soon became Chaos Emeralds. Tails picked them up as well, putting them with the other emeralds. He sighed and looked around. Everyone except him had become Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald, permanently. He kind of felt left out.

_Someone has to stay normal and use the emeralds,_ Knuckles said.

Tails smiled. He had his shapeshifting powers, so he could just turn into an emerald and back at will. "I'll leave tomorrow morning," Tails said.

The Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly. Tails found a safe place for the emeralds, placing the Master Emerald close by. Once that was done, Tails climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 14: Tails' Plan

The next day, he woke up and looked at the emeralds. They were glowing brightly and he heard multiple voices in his head, which eventually became one.

_You up yet?_

Tails' Chaos Emeralds glowed and then circled, suddenly fusing into one giant emerald. The voice in Tails' head was more powerful, and it was all the voices combined into one.

_We should start on our way to Mordor,_ the combined voices said.

Tails nodded and looked at the giant emerald. "That will work," he told it.

_How are you going to move it?_ The voices asked.

"Move...what? You?"

_Yes._

Tails thought about it. He looked at the giant emerald, and then looked at the Master Emerald also. "Can the Master Emerald change the size of the emerald?" Tails was hoping that Knuckles would answer him.

The large Chaos Emerald glowed brightly. _It cannot._

"Well why not?" he asked. "I thought it could do anything." Tails sighed as he looked at the giant emerald.

_Since we are a giant emerald now, it's basically another Master Emerald._

"Well, can you shrink yourself?"

_I can try,_ the emerald said.

"Thanks. That would make it much easier to move you." The emerald glowed and Tails saw it shrink. Tails sighed in relief. He lifted the emerald and looked at the Master Emerald. "What about you?" He asked. The Master Emerald focused on its energy, causing the emerald to shrink. Tails picked up the two emeralds and sighed. Closing his eyes, he shouted out, "Chaos Control!" Then he vanished in a flash of light.

Tails landed outside Mordor, close enough to see the place. The Chaos Control had left him a little tired.

He sighed and stood up, looking at the evil land. "All right, I'm here." Tails nervously touched the emeralds.

The voices came again. _Why don't you try something?_

Tails nodded. He concentrated on the emeralds, using their power. The blast of energy he let out hit one of the mountains in front of him. It was reduced to rubble immediately. Tails stared, amazed at what he did.

_Practice your power,_ the emerald said. It glowed brightly.

Tails looked around for something else to test it on. Being in Mordor, it wasn't hard. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the emeralds, using Chaos Spear. The spear of energy pierced through the air, sailing toward one of the large boulders nearby. It hit the boulder, which crumbled to the ground.

Tails whistled at the sight. "Cool."

_Can you do something more than destroy a few rocks?_ Shadow's voice was louder than the others this time.

Tails thought about it and nodded. "How do you propose we continue?" He looked out toward Mordor again. "I doubt directly attacking his fortress is a smart thing to do right now."

The emeralds glowed and returned to their normal size. Tails sat on the ground and thought. Then an idea came to him: he could turn into the One Ring and hope an Orc would pick him up. Then when he came to Mordor, he could turn back to normal. Tails stood and looked at the emeralds.

"I've got a plan. But first, you need to shrink."

The emeralds did so. _What is your plan?_ The Master Emerald asked.

"I'm going to transform into the One Ring. Hopefully, an Orc will find me and take me into Mordor."

The Chaos Emerald glowed brightly. _You sure about this plan?_

"I am," Tails said, and began to transform.

Tails shrank, turning gold as he did so. He focused on what the One Ring looked like as it happened. The symbols weren't important now; at least he didn't think so. Tails curved unnaturally, moving into a circle. He fell to the ground moments later. The ring glowed brightly as the writing appeared inside and outside. It lay still on the ground, unable to move until someone found it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 15: Bilbo Baggins

The ring sat there for a week, Tails beginning to think nobody was going to pick him up. Just as he was going to transform to himself again, a hand closed around the ring.

"What's this?" A voice asked. Tails recognized it as Bilbo's.

Tails did his best to remain silent as he was examined. Bilbo put the ring in his pocket. Bilbo looked around, patting his pocket. He didn't want to be so close to Mordor much longer. He sighed and saw the emeralds also, picking them up as well.

"What are these?" He shrugged, putting them in his pockets as well.

Bilbo looked around, wondering where to go.

Go into Mordor, the emerald said. Bilbo's eyes widened and he looked at the Chaos Emerald. Stop staring and do it.

The hobbit nodded. Suddenly the ring glowed and the spirit of Tails came out. The fox looked at Bilbo.

"The Dark Lord Sauron is alive," he told the hobbit. "You need to go into Mordor and stop him." Bilbo's eyes widened and he nodded, then noticed Tails' staff and knew he was a wizard. Tails transformed into the One Ring once more and Bilbo put it in his pocket. He heard Tails' voice in his head. _You have to go into Mordor. We'll help if you ask for it._

The hobbit nodded. "How is it you've transformed into the ring?"

_I have shapeshifting powers. It wasn't too hard to do._

Bilbo nodded. "And you're a wizard also."

_Yes, I am._

"Alright, then. Let's go." He pulled the One Ring from his pocket and looked at it. The ring glowed, making its transformation permanent.

_I'll help any way I can._

Bilbo smiled to himself, then headed to Mordor. Once he got there, he looked around nervously.

_Watch yourself,_ the Master Emerald pointed out the obvious.

The hobbit hesitated and nodded. "Can you give me some of you powers?" He asked the ring.

Tails thought it over._ I can try._

"Alright." He concentrated on the ring.

_What were you thinking of, exactly?_

Bilbo thought about it. "Maybe invisibility."

The ring glowed brightly. Tails focused on the ring's powers, trying to transfer some of it to Bilbo. Bilbo soon felt himself vanish as he put the ring on his finger. He smiled and nodded. The ring glowed and Tails' spirit appeared, who looked at the hobbit.

"Be careful, Bilbo. The Dark Lord has a ring of his own. Sort of."

The hobbit nodded, and Tails vanished.

Bilbo looked around Mordor, not pleased with the thought of going any farther. He sighed; this had to be done. The hobbit focused on the ring.

"Exactly where am I supposed to be going?" he asked.

_Barad-Dur, the fortress of Sauron._

Bilbo took a deep breath to calm himself. How he was going to get past all the monsters that were likely to be there, he wasn't sure. "This invisibility will stay long enough, right?"

_Yes,_ the ring said.

Bilbo nodded to assure himself. He could do this. Especially with these strange people helping him. The ring around his finger glowed brightly and Tails appeared next to him.

"I actually know where the ring is," he said. "My friend found it. After getting stuck in the form of an Orc, he wound up forced onto Sauron's side."

Bilbo nodded. He was glad to help. He looked at Tails' spirit and knew that he was just a part of the ring now. "Since you're a part of the ring, will you be helping me often?"

"Yes, I will," Tails' spirit said.

"That's great to hear. What about those other voices?"

"They are the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald that you found."

"Are they powerful as well?" Bilbo hoped he was right in assuming that. Names like that wouldn't be given to just anything.

"Very," the spirit of Tails said.

"How powerful?"

"So powerful that they could manipulate time and space."

Biblo's eyes widened. With something that powerful in his pockets, he was surprised he hadn't been attacked already. "Are they from Middle-Earth?"

The spirit shook his head. "They're from a planet called Earth. It's where I'm from."

"Interesting."

The spirit of Tails grinned, and then vanished back into the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 16: Sonic's Freedom

Bilbo walked along through Mordor, wishing he had more to follow than talking items of power. But, they knew where he was supposed to be going. He trusted them not to lead him into a trap.

"What do I do when I reach the fortress?" He asked the emeralds.

Everyone was silent. It had been Tails's plan; they'd let him come up with something. The ring glowed brightly and Tails appeared. "We need to find Sonic and rid him of that corruption. I think the emeralds should be able to do it."

"Why...why have you chosen me? Couldn't you have done this yourself?"

"I needed someone to bring us into Mordor," Tails said.

"So that's why you transformed into the One Ring," Bilbo said. "Your transformation is permanent, then?"

"I believe so."

The hobbit nodded. "You don't mind being the One Ring forever?"

Tails' spirit shook his head and then vanished into the ring once more. A shock came from it as the spirit bound himself to the ring that he transformed into. Bilbo looked down at his finger in shock, afraid that something bad was happening.

_It's fine,_ the ring said. _My spirit just fused with the ring permanently._

Bilbo nodded nervously. "So, what's your friend look like?"

_He's a blue Orc. He's in that form permanently. By the way, how did you find us? Aren't you supposed to be in the Shire?_

"Umm, it's a long story." Bilbo looked around to see if he could spot a blue Orc from where he was.

_Tell me. I'm interested._

"Okay. Well, I was in the Shire, enjoying the day, and something told me to leave and explore the world."

The ring glowed brightly. _Interesting, it said. How long did it take you to get here?_

Bilbo thought about how long it had been. "I'd say about a month," he said.

What did you think about your adventure?

"It's pretty cool."

_Well, it's going to get much more interesting._

Bilbo nodded. Indeed it was. They continued in silence a while. Bilbo felt himself growing more nervous with every step. Soon, Bilbo found himself at Barad-Dur. The ring glowed brightly and told him what it needed him to do.

_You need to get in there,_ Tails said. _Does anyone know a way in that won't get him either caught or killed?_

The Chaos Emerald glowed. _Stay invisible, it said._

Bilbo nodded and did just that. He walked into the fortress, keeping a lookout for the Orc, Finally, he saw it. "All right, I found him," he whispered. He kept his eyes on the blue Orc. "What do I do now?"

The emeralds glowed and floated out of Bilbo's pockets. They circled around Sonic, creating a bright light. The Orc screamed in pain and fell to the floor, holding his head. A few minutes later, he stood up and looked at Bilbo in confusion. Bilbo was confused as well. What he'd been expecting, he wasn't sure. But it was definitely more than what had happened.

"Who...who are you?" Sonic asked. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm Bilbo," the hobbit said. "Your friends said you became the Dark Lord's servant."

The Orc nodded. "But now I am free, thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. Come; we must get out of here. The Dark Lord will arrive any minute."

Bilbo followed Sonic, finding it strange to trust an Orc. Sonic left the fortress and then ran out of Mordor. Bilbo followed him.

"Where are we going now?" Despite being breathless, Bilbo had to know.

The Orc looked at him and replied. "Somewhere not Mordor." Sonic knew it wasn't the best plan.

"What about the Dark Lord?" Bilbo asked.

Sonic smirked and held up his hand. On his finger was the One Ring. "I've got the One Ring. He can't do much without it."

Bilbo nodded. "You can control its power?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm working on that."

The hobbit smiled.

"I've tried to take it off but can't," Sonic told him. "It's also what turned me into this form permanently. Besides, I like being an Orc."

"Why would you like being an Orc?" Sonic's words didn't make any sense to him.

"It puts a new perspective on life."

"I guess that makes sense."

Sonic nodded and looked around. "Well, I guess I'll be living out in the mountains from now on, since I'm an Orc. How are Tails and the others doing?"

_I'm here, Sonic,_ Tails said from the ring.

The Orc's eyes widened and he looked at the ring on Bilbo's finger. "So, Tails, you transformed into the One Ring...permanently?"

_Afraid so, Sonic._

"Oh well, that's fine. I don't mind. What about Shadow and Knuckles?"

_They're part of the emerald. The others are too._

Sonic smirked. "That's awesome." He looked at the hobbit. "I can handle this, Bilbo. You don't need to do any more. Take Tails with you; I'm sure that the power of the ring will help you in life."

Bilbo nodded and handed the emeralds to Sonic. He left then, planning to return to the Shire.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 17: Sonic the Orc

The Orc sighed and concentrated on the power of the emeralds, communicating with them. "What must I do?" He asked.

_I'm not sure, Sonic. We should try to prevent the Dark Lord from trying to conquer Middle-Earth. He may not have the One Ring, but he's still capable of it._

"And how are we going to do that?"

_You must learn to control the One Ring,_ the Master Emerald said. _Don't worry. We'll keep you from losing your mind._

The Orc sighed and nodded. He looked around, wondering where he should live. The mountains were always the perfect habitat for an Orc. Sonic moved into the mountains, trusting his friends to help him out like they always had. He smiled and found a cave, then went inside and lay down to sleep as the emeralds floated beside him.

Sonic awoke late the next day. He yawned and looked at the ring on his finger, then at the two emeralds. Sonic pulled the emeralds closer to him as he sat. Looking around the cave, he started wondering what he should do next. The Orc looked at the emeralds and sighed. He walked out of the cave and looked around. The mountains weren't a bad place to live. There weren't any other creatures nearby. What he needed to do was find something to eat. Sonic walked around, looking for food. He had no idea what Orcs ate.

After thinking for a few minutes, Sonic decided he should just find something he found appealing. The Orc walked around and then saw a deer walking around the path. Unsurprisingly, the deer didn't stand a chance. Sonic caught it in no time, grabbing it and twisting its head around to kill it. The deer dropped the the ground, dead. Sonic muttered an apology before trying to decide how he should eat it. He took his sword out and looked at it, then the deer, and started to skin the animal of meat. When he was done, Sonic stood and brought the meat with him. The Orc went back to his cave and started to eat. He found that he enjoyed the meat.

"Of course Orcs like meat," Sonic said. He grinned. "This won't be so bad," he said to himself. "I don't mind staying in Middle-Earth forever. But first I need to defeat Sauron."

_How do you suppose we can stop Sauron? The Chaos Emerald asked._

The Orc looked at the emeralds. He could stop Sauron using them, and the One Ring. "You guys will help me defeat him, right?"

The emeralds glowed and grew to their normal size.

_Of course,_ the voice of the Master Emerald said.

Sonic smiled. "I knew I could count on you guys."

The emeralds glowed once more, sending some of their power into the Orc. He groaned and started to grow. Sonic looked down at his body in shock. It was growing in every way, the ground getting farther from him as it progressed. The feeling wasn't something he particularly wanted to feel again any time soon. Once it was over, he stood at least three times his natural height, matching that of Sauron. The Orc gasped in pain and looked at his body. Then, he looked at the emeralds.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, shocked.

_We made you taller so you could be a better match for Sauron. I know it's strange now, but you'll get used to it._

Sonic nodded hesitantly and looked down at his body; he was at least fifteen feet tall. His normal size had been five feet. "This is going to take some getting used to," he said. "How long do you think we have?"

_I am not sure,_ the Master Emerald told him. It glowed brightly. _He needs to gather his army first. With any luck, that will take him a while._

The Orc nodded and looked at the One Ring. He wondered if it could make him immortal. Closing his eyes, he focused on its power. Sonic stopped focusing after he felt some of it surge through him. He felt a power run through him and smirked, knowing what the ring had done.

"Now I won't have to worry quite so much," he said.

The Orc grinned and stood up, hitting his head on the cave ceiling. Now that he was tall, he had to leave the cave but would continue to live in the mountains. Sonic left his cave and wandered the mountains for a while. He kept an eye out for another cave he could claim as his own.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 18: The Orc Pack

Soon, the Orc came upon a pack of other Orcs. He sighed and smiled; maybe they would accept him as their own. Sonic cautiously approached the other Orcs. They looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome," the chief Orc said.

"Hello." Sonic waved to the group.

The other Orcs looked at him. "You are quite tall for an Orc. What business do you have coming across our pack?"

"I was wandering in search of a new home." Sonic said. "When I saw your pack, I was hoping you would let me stay with you. For a while, at least."

"Of course you may. Come, stay with us."

Sonic smiled and went over to the other Orcs. He saw a large cave behind them and smiled. The Orc looked at the others and sighed. After he finished his task, he could come back here.

"So, what were you doing?" Sonic asked the leader.

The Orc leader turn to him and spoke. "We were hunting while we passed through the mountains."

Sonic nodded. "So, you decided to stay here?"

The Orc nodded. "For now."

"Where will you go next?"

The Orc shrugged. "We'll figure out when the time comes. As of right now, we don't have any plans."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "I have to go later but I'll stay here for a few weeks with you. Maybe when I am done with what I am doing, I can come back to join your pack."

"That might be nice."

The Orc nodded and sat down beside them. He talked to the other Orcs, chatting with them. Sonic smiled; he was enjoying himself here with his own kind.

The other Orcs enjoyed his company as well, more than happy to have him with them for the time being.

"So, what is your name?" The Orc leader asked.

"Sonic." It was after he said it when it occurred to him that his name wasn't very Orcish.

"That is an interesting name. So tell me, where are you headed?"

"I was staying here while I figured that out."

The Orc leader nodded. "Well, you're welcome to join our pack."

Sonic smiled. "I might take you up on that offer."

"You could join us now, if you like."

The blue Orc thought about it. Then he nodded. "Sure. Is there some kind of thing I have to do, or am I just part of it?"

The Orc leader thought about it. There was something that Sonic had to do: a ritual. He looked at Sonic and spoke. "There is a ritual," he said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "What do I need to do?"

"First, you must skin an animal and smear its blood over your body. Once that is complete, you must allow me to mark you with your sword."

Sonic nodded. "Alright, then. I will do that."

The Orcs nodded as Sonic set out to find a suitable animal. The Orc looked at the emerald and smirked. Soon, he had found a wolf. Sonic drew his sword, watching the wolf carefully. He crept up on the wolf and dug his sword into the animal. The wolf whimpered and soon fell dead. Sonic began skinning the wolf and smeared the blood on his body. Then, he went back to the Orc pack.

The Orcs smiled when they saw him returning. The leader stood ready, waiting for him to get over there. He took Sonic's sword and looked at it, then at Sonic. The Orc came over and used the sword to draw the Eye of Sauron on his chest. Sonic saw this and his eyes widened but he ignored it and nodded.

"So, I'm part of this Orc pack now?" He asked.

The Orc nodded.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks a lot," he said. "I appreciate it."

The other Orcs congratulated Sonic. The Orc smiled and nodded. He felt a sense of belonging now; this was where he belonged, with his own kind. Serving Sauron was something he could do without, however. He'd have to think of something to do about that later. Sonic smiled and walked around the camp, taking to the other Orcs. He soon learned that the Orcs were naturally inclined to assist whatever dark being happened to be the most powerful at the time. This made Sonic more than a little nervous. The Dark Lord wasn't very powerful without the ring, anyway, which he had.

Sonic looked at the ring when the other Orcs weren't around. It wouldn't be a good thing if they found out that he had the One Ring. The Orc sighed, wondering what he should do. He wanted to stay in this pack, yet he also wanted to defeat Sauron.

_You could double-cross them,_ the Chaos Emerald suggested. _It's the only way to do both._

Sonic looked at the emerald. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't want to betray this new...family."

_Look, do you want to stop Sauron or not?_

"Yes, I do."

_Then you have to betray these Orcs. It shouldn't be such a hard choice._

Sonic sighed. "How about this: I won't betray them, but I will say that I'm going away for a bit and won't be back until later."

The Chaos Emerald glowed. _That will work,_ it said. _When were you planning on going to do that?_ Knuckles asked.

"A few weeks from now."

The emeralds fell silent, after reminding him to make sure he was ready before going off.

The Orc sighed and walked up to the leader. "I think I'll go do my own thing in a few weeks," he said.

The leader nodded. "You are still part of our pack, so come back after you've done that."

Sonic smiled and nodded also. "I will," he promised.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

Weeks passed, and Sonic was ready to leave. He said goodbye to his new pack before leaving. The Orcs wished him luck with whatever he was doing, and told him he was welcome when he wanted to return. Sonic walked through the mountains towards Mordor. This was his chance to defeat the Dark Lord.

Sonic took a breath to calm himself. He'd pulled off stuff like this before. The Orc focused his power on the ring hoping it would give him the powers he needed to defeat Sauron. Once he felt the ring react to him, Sonic looked back out across Mordor. The emeralds were going to help him. That was enough to convince him to go on. He ran across the mountains until he finally came to the land of Mordor. Suddenly, he felt the ring grow very heavy but ignored it. He had the ring's full powers now. Sonic drew his sword and moved farther into Mordor.

Soon, he came to the tower of Barad-Dur and went inside, looking around cautiously for Sauron. Orcs and other creatures attacked him, as he'd been expecting. The blue Orc smirked and attacked them as well. Soon, the creatures lay dead. Sonic put his sword away and continued on. Soon, he came to Sauron. The Dark Lord turned to look at him.

"So, you have turned against me," he said.

"I have been freed of your control, master," Sonic said, drawing his sword.

"That ring is still mine," Sauron said. He prepared for battle as well.

Sonic chuckled. "Not anymore. It has chosen a new master...me."

Sauron snarled at Sonic and attacked him. The Orc moved out of the way and circled around Sauron, kicking him in the back. Sauron was knocked to the ground and got to his feet, glaring at the blue Orc. He attacked again, keeping his distance with magic this time. Sonic smirked and deflected the Dark Lord's magic with his ring. The Chaos Emerald glowed also and sent the rest of their power into Sonic, who groaned in pain as he felt something happen to him. His body started to change.

Sonic felt himself return to normal before the real transformation began. As he looked down at himself, he could both feel and see his body becoming metal.

It started at his feet, changing his shoes and feet into shining metal. The muscle of his legs hardened, shifting how they were shaped while they were at it. His knees followed his ankles' example, becoming balls holding the two sections of his legs together. Next was his torso. This had a natural indent in the front where his peach usually was. His arms followed the same pattern of his legs. Sharp metallic claws replaced his fingers. Lastly, his head became metal. His eyes turned black with red irises. His large headquills molded into three rather than the six he always had before becoming metal. Sonic was more than a little irritated at the way he'd been transformed.

He looked at himself and was shocked to see that he was a robot. Sonic grinned; this was very cool. He could easily get rid of Sauron this way. The robot saw his hand turn into a cannon and aimed it at Sauron. His robotic eye were focused on the Dark Lord.

"Mission: kill Sauron," he said in a robotic voice before charging up the cannon.

Sauron's eyes widened in shocked confusion at the sight. The Dark Lord tried to avoid it, but he severely underestimated the robot's cannon. The blast hit the Dark Lord with such force it threw Sauron back, hitting the wall. He fell down and gasped in pain. The robot's face was expressionless as he used another weapon. Sauron tried to get back to his feet and found the robot's left arm piercing through him.

He gasped in pain and looked up at it. "How...did you get this power?"

The robot stared down at Sauron, an emotionless expression on its face. Then it spoke. "I am not from this world. My power naturally far exceeds your own."

The Dark Lord gulped, wondering what the robot would do to him. Sonic looked at the Dark Lord, deciding what manner would be best to kill the human. The robot looked at the One Ring on its finger and wondered if it could use that to convert energy to its robotic body. Sonic focused on the ring, remembering what he'd had to do as an Orc. Soon, energy flowed through him. Electricity sparkled all over his body as he grew more powerful.

Sauron backed away at the sight, bumping into the wall. The robot grinned as it raised its hands, sending lightning straight at the Dark Lord. Sauron screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. His fried, smoking corpse fell to the ground as the emeralds began glowing once again. Sonic transformed back to his normal self in a bright light. Sonic thought about it and then transformed back into a robot. He liked this form; it was very powerful.

"Should I make this form permanent, or my Orc one?" He asked the emeralds. "I like both forms."

_You could switch and not make either permanent,_ the Chaos Emerald suggested. _If you feel like being the other, switch._

Sonic grinned. "How about a robotic Orc?" He asked. "Then I could be both."

_That would be a sight to see._

Sonic nodded. Then he transformed his body into an Orc but kept it robotic. Sonic looked at his new form as best as he could. It was impressive, in his opinion.

"This is cool," he said, and sighed. "Well, I better head back to my pack. They're going to be surprised when they see the new me." The Orc chuckled, and used the emeralds to teleport back to the mountains. When he got there, the Orc pack that he recently joined was still there. He cleared his throat and they looked at him. "I'm back," he said.

They stared at him in shock.

"What happened to you?" one of the Orcs asked.

"Let's just say...something changed me," Sonic said with a smirk. He didn't know what else to say.

"What are you now?"

"I'm a robot."

The Orcs looked at each other in confusion. Sonic smirked and told them what a robot was. The Orcs still seemed confused, but they nodded and tried to understand.

Sonic smiled. "So, I'm still part of this pack, right?"

They nodded. "Of course you are."

The Orc sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. So, what do I do as part of the pack?"

The leader thought for a moment. "You could help with the hunting. Maybe something else as well."

The robotic Orc nodded. "Alright; that will be fine. Where can I start?"

"We're going to be setting up a place to stay soon. You can help with that, then we need to find food."

"Okay."

A few hours passed, and the Orcs had their camp set up. Sonic had helped also, along with finding food. After they were all set up, he sighed and sat down next to some other Orcs. He smiled; this was where he belonged. The Orcs accepted Sonic as one of their own. He was content staying with them for the rest of his life, keeping his emeralds safe as well. The robotic Orc liked living with his new pack, even if he could never go back to Earth. He was happy here, and the other Orcs treated him with kindness. This was his new home, and would be so forever.


End file.
